Digimon Tamers: UNLEASHED
by SubZeroGreymon
Summary: Suzie Wong has been teleported to an alternate world, where everyone has their own Digimon. Now she searches for home ... and winds up in a prophecy involving 5 of her new friends. Loosely inspired by Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's. eventual Suzie/OC. Please R&R.
1. Ep 1: Start Up!

Suzie Wong was NOT in a good mood. Lopmon noticed this. And this worried her. While Suzie was bored, not having a thing to do, Lopmon asked her a simple question: "What's with you lately?" Suzie simply responded, "I keep hearing this phrase in my head: 'Light beyond the clustering stars, shine upon this path beyond me. Synchro Digivolve.' That's as much as I hear, Lopmon. And it just keeps repeating." Lopmon decided to search the phrase on the web.

Then a light emitted from the computer, and when it was gone... They were in what appeared to be a city. But, it was not in good shape, especially with that crack in the road...

Then, they heard a noise. A noise, like a growl. Lopmon, curious, said, "We should go down there and take a look." So, they did. And what they found, was very interesting.

There was a duo of guys, one tall and lean, the other short and fat. and beside them... were Digimon. Definitely Digimon. One of them turned around (It was a Mikemon, from his appearance), and said, "We have company. Recent transfer, by the looks of her." His partner, the Tall one, turn around. He simply stated, "Hello there."

Then, A third guy, with a reptilian Digimon partner, ran out of the nearby tunnel. He had ripped camo pants, a orange jacket with a ripped-off sleeve and an incomplete sleve, black cycling gloves, and a dark red shirt, with the Digital Hazard symbol on his chest. He had Brown hair, red ski goggles, and green eyes. His partner looked like a tiny Tyrannomon with sickle claws on the middle toes of his feet. The previous guys looked at him with a look that said, "Welcome Home."

The fat guy said, "Hey, Tyrone! How was the exploration?" Tyrone replied, quite simply, "In most terms, It was a fail." He noticed Suzie and said, "And who's this?" Suzie simply replied, "Hi, I'm Suzie."

"I'm Tyrone. That's Blitz," Referring to the thin guy with the Mikemon, "And that's Sub." He pointed to the fat guy. His digimon was a SnowGoburimon.

"Sub?"

"Subzero."

"Interesting."

Then a light went through the crack above them. and a voice yelled, "Tyrone Pyras, Come out with your hands up!"

Tyrone yelled, "You'll NEVER get me ALIVE!" and ran out of there with Velocimon following. Suzie followed as well.

They ran as far as they could go. They stopped, hoping the pursuit had stopped. but it didn't. Their pursurer was a police officer allied with... a blue Rapidmon. The officer looked at them and said, "I guess that Jake Omega's arrest warrant on you is closed." Tyrone simply looked at him and said, "Oh, It will... If you can beat me."

To be continued on...

DIGIMONULEASHED


	2. Ep 2: Ready, Set, RUMBLE!

The officer heard this absurdity, and replied, "In what, a D-Battle?"

Tyrone simply replied with "Bingo."

Then, their digivices started acting up, Tyrone's a gauntlet, while the officer a D-3, both releasing an energy ring around the duo, while a robotic voice said, "D-Battle Mode initiated. Judge signal sent. Standby."

Then, out of nowhere, a Digimon resembling a chibi Omnimon appeared out of nowhere. The MetalGarurumon Head, instead of blue, was bright red, while the WarGreymon Head was blue. The Chibi Omnimon said, "Judge Ominimon At your service. Velocimon VS Rapidmon. Rookie VS Ultimate. Ready... Set... RUMBLE!"

Rapidmon charged at Velocimon. Velocimon sidestepped, and the Rapidmon turned, firing a missle.

"RAPID FIRE!"

Velocimon ducked, smiling while doing so. His sickle claws glowed yellow with energy, and Velocimon jumped, and aimed his landing on Rapidmon. He landed, slashing though his armor.

"RAPTOR CLAW!"

Rapidmon noted the red liquid dripping from his armor, said "My blood hurts." Then he swerved, with a triangle of energy charged. He launched it, screaming the attack name.

"TRI-BEAM!"

Velocimon stood before the attack, then got hit. But instead of getting damaged, he actually absorbed the energy. He unleashed a fire ball, yelling the attack name.

"JURASSIC FIREBALL!"

It hit the Rapidmon, de-digivolving it to a Gargomon with blue parts. he stammered, "Uh... I'm STILL more powerful then You! Ha!" Velocimon, smirking, said, "Ready, Tyrone?" Tyrone smiled, then holding his gauntlet-like digivice up. "Way ready." The officer, noticing the Digivice, was very surprised. "A D-Tune?!"

a light shot from the Digivice, producing three rings. They surrounded Velocimon, who suddenly turned into light. all the while, Tyrone was saying, "Light beyond the clustering stars, shine upon this path beyond me!"

Susie, remembering the phrase, muttered the same phrase. Velocimon then yelled, "VELOCIMON, SYNCHRO DIGIVOLVE TO..."

The light faded, revealing A red GeoGreymon with spines and no helmet.

"... GEOTYRANNOMON!"

He roared, spines glowing. Then he fired a stream of flame, roaring his attack name.

"CRETACEOUS FIRE STREAM!"

and Gargomon was de-digivolved to Gummimon. Ominimon yelled, "Battle Over. The winner is... GeoTyrannomon!"

Tyrone smiled in victory. Susie looked in astonishment. Tyrone, under his breath, muttered, "I'm coming for you, Jake Omega. and when we meet again, I'm gonna settle the score."

To be continued on...

DIGIMONUNLEASHED


	3. Ep 3: The Dragon King, OMEGA!

In the middle of a desert, a Trio of WarGreymon was in the middle of a D-Battle, large range, not confined. They were flanked by a trio of humans on motorbikes. The leader said to the others, "This battle is gonna be a cinch. Three WarGreymons versus one unidentified dragon digimon." One of the others responded with, "But that dragon's the partner of Jake Omega. The Dragon King."

Jake, using a earpiece to listen from a distance, smiled to himself. "I see my competition did its homework. But its enthusiam needs curbing. DemiDevidramon?" A small, DemiDevimon-like dragon digimon answered, "Yes Master?" "Time to take them down." Then he held up a D-Tune Digivice, which shot a light, forming rings that surrounded DemiDevidramon, causing him to glow. all the while, Jake said to himself, "The King's forces reverberate the sky! A new power comes forth!"

"DEMIDEVIDRAMON, SYNCHRO DIGIVOLVE TO... RYUDEMON!"

The WarGreymon could not believe their eyes. Before them was a giant dragon. Its claws glowed with energy.

"ULTIMATE CRIMSON CLAW!"

The WarGreymon were reduced to Koromon by the attack.

The judge yelled, "Battle Over! Winner: The Dragon King, Jake Omega!"

Tyrone watched from the Television, obviously angry. Suzie and Lopmon were sleeping on the couch. Velocimon showed up and said, "He won again?"

"Yep." "Figures. I'll be sleeping in the corner." and with that Velocimon crouched in the corner, and closed his eyes, snoring. Tyrone smiled, then looked back at the screen. The interviewer asked Jake, "What do you say about the opponents, thinking they can beat you to the ground?" Jake simply smiled. "I like that enthusiasm. It makes things more interesting. I welcome anybody to fight. In other words: BRING. IT. ON."

"Oh, I will. But it will not be swift."

To be continued on...

DIGIMONUNLEASHED


End file.
